


Work Of Art

by browneyedkid



Category: The 100, clarktavia - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browneyedkid/pseuds/browneyedkid
Summary: This is a slow burning Clarktavia College AU fic, currently under construction. I will add a suitable summary when I get around to it





	

"Clarke, it's time to get up."

A hand gently nudged at the blonde's shoulder, causing her to grumble as she pulled her comforter over her head. "Five more minutes Rey," she whined, rolling away from the Latina. 

"Griffin, if you don't get your ass out of bed right now, you're going to be late."

Clarke could sense the irritation in Raven's voice, but she still refused to move. A sharp yelp left her lips as Raven's hand connected not so gently with her behind. She threw the covers off, and shot the other girl a sleepy glare. 

"The whole pissed off look doesn't work so well when you're still half asleep, Grif."

Raven chuckled and ruffled Clarke's already messy mane, handing her a steaming mug. She took it happily, giving Raven a small smile. As she took a sip, she scrunched her nose slightly. "Rey, it's our last semester of college. Why are you so worried about attendance all of a sudden?" 

She instantly regretted the question when she glanced up at the girl. 

"Because I, unlike you Miss Art Major, have projects that need finishing. I can't just toss paint in the air and call it a day."

Clarke started to protest, but was cut off as a towel was thrown over her head. 

"Shower, now. You're starting to damage my sense of smell."

\--

Octavia cursed as her alarm went off, her hand searching the bedside table, giving a swift punch to the snooze button. She rolled over in bed, expecting to snuggle up close to Lincoln, but was greeted with a pile of pillows and his side empty. She pouted slightly, forcing herself to sit up. 

"He left early this morning for a run. I don't understand how he does it. I'm slightly jealous." 

Octavia shrieked, her blue-green eyes narrowing as her brother came into view. "How-"

"Niylah let me in. We were supposed to have breakfast this morning, O. You never showed. I feel wounded." Bellamy faked a pout, kneeling next to the brunette. 

"Oh, you'll get over it. I need to get dressed so, shoo." 

She shoved at him, but he wouldn't budge. 

"You're supposed to help Clarke in the studio today."

Octavia huffed and tried not to roll her eyes. She eased herself up and around Bellamy, grabbing whatever clothes were on top of her dresser, locking herself in the bathroom. She heard a soft thud as Bellamy rested his forehead against the door. 

"Has she said anything about me to you?"

Slipping a hopefully clean shirt over her head, she chewed her cheek, wishing she didn't have to answer. 

"O?"

She opened the door, a sigh escaping her lips as she tried not to snap at her sibling. 

"I wouldn't be so talkative if I found out the guy I was interested in was sleeping around with other girls." 

She gave his cheek a light slap as she brushed passed him. She paused at the doorway for a moment, looking back at him. "Then again, you never were a one girl type of guy, Bell."

\--

Clarke tried her best to rub the remainder of sleep from her eyes as she entered the studio, thankful that it was empty. She shuffled to her easel, taking a seat on her stool as she glanced at what she had finished so far. 

Out of all of her friends, Octavia had been the only one willing to be a part of her final project. Clarke knew it was more a form of apology due to Bellamy's behavior, but neither girls addressed it. She was just thankful for the brunette's company, and lack of questions about her sibling. 

Unaware of the soft footsteps that entered the studio, Clarke starting running her fingertips against the sketched jawline and down to the soft, pink colored lips that lay before her on the easel. She felt a small blush rise from her neck. Bellamy wasn't the only Blake she found herself attracted to. 

Behind her, Octavia kept silent, watching Clarke touch the drawing. She chewed her lip for a moment, not wanting to interrupt the moment the blonde was having. She could feel her own blush start to form in her cheeks, but she stopped herself, clearing her throat. Clarke was startled at the noise, turning quickly, nearly falling off of her seat. 

"Sorry, I knew you wanted to finish up so I headed down early. Bellamy ended up waking me up an-"

She stopped speaking as she could see the flash of hurt in Clarke's eyes. 

"But yeah. Here I am, at your beck and call for the next, well, couple of hours."


End file.
